La casa del árbol
by SMRU
Summary: El Equipo 7 tenía una casa en un árbol. Aquella casita les mantuvo unidos durante mucho tiempo. allí fue donde dieron los pasos más importantes de su vida. Por eso, siempre será La Casa del Equipo 7. ---SasuSaku/NaruHina--- ¿UA? SPOILERS


**Hola!! Bueno, este es mi autoregalo de cumpleaños, que fue el día 8 de febrero (n.n). Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, y creo que merece la pena. La idea viene de un fan art que vi no sé en donde del equipo 7 en una de esas casas que se construye a los niños en los árboles. Bien, pues esto es lo que salió. He querido escribirlo de forma que pareciera un cuento, de una manera más infantil. Necesitaba darle un toque de inocencia. Ustedes dirán si lo he conseguido.**

**Título:** La casa del árbol

**Autor: **SMRU

**Género: **Amistad/romance

**Pairings: **SasuSaku/NaruHina

**Aclaraciones: **Bueno, no es un UA, porque está basado en el mundo ninja de Naruto, pero sí que es diferente. Los personajes son exactamente los mismos, con el mismo carácter, físico, etc. No he cambiado nada respecto a eso. Lo que cambia es la historia. Empieza todo cuando son pequeños, y Naruto no lleva en él sellado al Kyuubi (por lo que sus padres están vivos). Itachi nunca mató a su clan (por lo que Sasuke tiene una feliz vida familiar). Pero siguen jugando a ser ninjas n.n

**ADVERTENCIAS: _SPOILERS_**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. El argumento es mío.

**

* * *

**

**La casa del árbol**

El Equipo 7 tenía una casa en un árbol.

Era de madera, bastante pequeña, pero cómoda de todos modos. Tres niños no necesitaban más.

Habían convencido a sus padres, después de mucho trabajo e incontables "por fa" de ojitos inocentes que se la construyeran. Al final, Los señores Uchiha y Namikaze no tuvieron más remedio que ponerse manos a la obra.

La casa del árbol iba a ser una sorpresa. Iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Sakura, que era la más mayor de los tres.

Naruto y Sasuke pensaban que con cinco años, ya se podía tener una casa propia.

Pero iba a ser una sorpresa. Por eso no podían construirla en uno de los árboles del patio de Sasuke, porque Sakura la vería, y tampoco podían hacerlo en uno de los del jardín de Naruto, porque Sakura la vería.

Así que, después de muchos dolores de cabeza para Minato y Fugaku, los niños escogieron un árbol.

En realidad, eran tres árboles. No eran muy gruesos, pero los tres nacían prácticamente del mismo lugar de la tierra, y se alzaban hacia el cielo entrelazando sus troncos.

Cuando sus padres les preguntaron por qué habían escogido ése en especial, en medio del bosque y tan lejos de sus casas, los niños respondieron que los árboles se estaban abrazando.

Así que Minato y Fugaku se pusieron manos a la obra. Consiguieron unos buenos tablones que durarían bastante tiempo por poco precio, compraron las herramientas que les hacían falta y dibujaron bocetos de la cabaña.

Sasuke decía que también tenía que tener cochera, porque Itachi le iba a regalar su viejo triciclo a su hermano pequeño y en algún lugar tenía que aparcarlo.

Al final se conformó con una cadena con candado para que pudiera atarlo al tronco.

Naruto quería un montacargas. Argumentaba que era necesario, porque no podría subir con su peluche las escaleras. Naruto tenía un zorrito al que llamaba Kyuubi, y era su muñeco favorito. Nunca se separaba de él. Dormía con él, jugaba con él en el parque, y hasta tenía su propia caja de arena. También tenía un montón de abriguitos y camisetas que Sakura y él compraban en la tienda de muñecas. Pero ella les ponía las ropitas a sus Barbie Kunoichi.

A Sasuke no le gustaban las muñecas. Pero, en secreto, tenía envidia de su hermano. Porque tenía un osito de peluche del que nunca se separaba, pese a ser ya un niño mayor. Y Sasuke quería ese osito. Una vez se le había robado a su hermano. Él se puso a llorar, y le dio tanta pena que se lo devolvió. Su mamá le había dicho que había sido un buen chico.

Sasuke no lo sabía, pero su hermano no sólo le iba regalar su triciclo cuando cumpliera cinco años, sino que también le daría su osito.

Al final, Naruto consiguió que Minato y Fugaku incluyeran el montacargas en los planos.

Así que se pusieron manos a la obra.

Sin embargo, Minato y Fugaku nunca habían hecho una casa en un árbol. Y ellos nunca tuvieron ninguna de pequeños. Así que se vieron obligados a pedirle ayuda al señor Haruno.

Antes de que comenzaran a trabajar, Naruto y Sasuke le hicieron prometer al padre de Sakura que no le diría nada a su hija.

Él rió y entrelazó sus grandes meñiques con los de los dos niños.

No tardaron mucho en terminar la obra. Con las instrucciones del señor Haruno, fue fácil. Las mamás de Naruto y de Sasuke les llevaban bebidas todos los días, y la señora Haruno preparaba sus deliciosos bocadillos para todos. Naruto y Sasuke habían ayudado mucho. Eso les decían sus papás. Les pasaban las herramientas cuando las necesitaban y les animaban siempre.

Cuando la casa estuvo terminada, el día antes del cumpleaños de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron. Seguidamente, echaron a sus padres de allí, argumentando que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sasuke consiguió que su hermano les ayudara a llevar algunos juguetes, cojines, y tres futones.

Itachi nunca antes había visto una casa en un árbol, y se quedó asombrado cuando vio la que tenían su hermano y sus amigos. Se sintió un poco celoso. Sólo un poco.

Ayudó a los niños con todo lo que le pidieron.

Al día siguiente, Sakura riñó a sus amigos cuando llegaron a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No sólo llegaban tarde, si no que no la habían llevado ningún regalo. Y en los últimos días no la habían hecho ni caso. Se enfadó y se fue con Ino y con Hinata a otra parte.

Cuando acabó la fiesta, Sakura ya no estaba enfadada. Había estado con sus amigos toda la tarde y le habían regalado muchas cosas. Así que no se quejó cuando Sasuke y Naruto le cogieron las manos y la llevaron al bosque. Sus padres les vieron marchar desde el porche con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Antes de llegar a la cabaña, le vendaron los ojos a Sakura. Ella no paraba de preguntar a donde la llevaban.

Cuando le quitaron la tira de tela de los ojos, ella abrió mucho la boca y los ojos.

¡Era una casa! ¡Una casa en un árbol!

Era el mejor regalo que le habían hecho. Abrazó a sus dos amigos y les dio muchos besos en las mejillas. Ella corrió a subir por las escaleras, y sus amigos la siguieron muy sonrojados.

Ambos pensaban que Sakura era una niña muy guapa.

A Sakura le gustó mucho. Habían llevado muchos juguetes y no podrían aburrirse.

Esa noche se quedaron a dormir por primera vez en la casa del árbol.

Un año después, los niños entraron en la Academia. Habían prometido que iban a ser unos grandes ninjas, para poder defender su casa del árbol. Después de la Academia se iban a comer, y cuando terminaban, iban a la cabaña y pasaban allí muchas tardes. Sasuke siempre llegaba el primero porque iba en triciclo.

Unos años después, los tres competían por llegar antes. Sus madres les reñían porque siempre comían demasiado deprisa y se cogían la bici para ir corriendo, a comprobar que sus amigos no habían llegado antes que ellos.

Poco después, ya eran niños mayores. Preadolescentes, en realidad. Cumplieron los doce años, se graduaron en la Academia y fueron a celebrarlo a la cabaña.

Les habían asignado el mismo equipo, el Equipo 7.

Por eso, a partir de entonces, encima de la puerta de la casa del árbol figura un cartel que dice "La casa del Equipo 7".

Una vez le enseñaron a su sensei su escondite secreto.

Sakura y Sasuke no conocían muy bien a Kakashi, pero Naruto sí, porque su papá había sido su sensei.

Kakashi sonrió cuando vio la cabaña. Él tampoco había tenido nunca una cabaña en un árbol. Y se sintió un poco celoso, pese a ser ya un hombre mayor. Pero sólo un poco.

Kakashi les había prometido a sus alumnos que no le hablaría a nadie del secreto del Equipo 7. Y él nunca iba a la cabaña sin que sus alumnos le invitaran.

Las cosas cambiaron pronto. Dejaron de ser unos niños, y dejaron atrás muchas cosas.

Sasuke y Naruto construyeron una estantería en la cabaña para poner a sus dos peluches, que ya no usarían más. Kyuubi y el osito de Itachi están allí todavía. En un baúl están también todos sus juguetes, incluidas las muñecas de Sakura.

Sasuke cambió. Se convirtió en un gran ninja, muy fuerte, y siempre se estaba peleando con Naruto. Se volvió más frío y más egocéntrico. Pero sólo por fuera, porque por dentro seguía siendo un niño que sólo quería divertirse y estar con sus amigos.

Naruto cambió. Él también era muy fuerte, pero no tanto como Sasuke. Se prometió a sí mismo que algún día le superaría. Aunque en el fondo lo único que quería era estar siempre con sus dos mejores amigos.

Sakura cambió. Se convirtió en toda una mujercita, y también fue muy buena kunoichi. Pronto descubrió que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, y por eso estudió técnicas médicas con la Hokage Tsunade. Pero por dentro sólo quería estar siempre con Naruto y Sasuke.

Una vez, volviendo de los entrenamientos, encontraron con que alguien había entrado en su cabaña. Habían desmontado el montacargas, habían tirado el cartel de la puerta, habían tirado todos los juguetes guardados y habían roto todas las estanterías.

Naruto y Sakura se echaron a llorar. Sasuke se enfadó y se marchó de allí. Sakura y Naruto lo recogieron todo ellos solos. Cuando Sasuke volvió ya era por la noche.

Estaba lloviendo, y Naruto y Sakura no hablaban. Estaban muy tristes y ella no había dejado de llorar. Sentían que les habían arrebatado algo muy preciado para ellos y que no habían podido evitarlo.

Sasuke entró con la ropa empapada y un ojo morado. Aunque trató de esconderlo, no pudo.

Sakura le curó mientras lloraba, y Naruto le echó la bronca porque siempre se estaba peleando con todo el mundo.

Sasuke sonrió y les contó que había encontrado a los gamberros que habían entrado en su cabaña y que les había pegado una paliza.

Entonces los tres se abrazaron, prometiendo que nadie volvería a hacer eso nuca más. Aquella noche también durmieron allí, con los futones muy juntos y las manos entrelazadas.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto siguieron creciendo. Ya nadie volvió a irrumpir en su cabaña.

Cada vez iban menos a la Casa del Equipo 7. Cuando los tres se convirtieron en chunins, con dieciséis años, su equipo se separó, aunque sólo fuera así en las listas de equipos de la Aldea. Ellos siempre serían el Equipo 7.

Un día se reunieron.

Y entonces Sakura dijo que quería ser médico, y que a la semana siguiente empezaría a trabajar en el Hospital con Tsunade.

Naruto dijo que quería ser Hokage y que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

Sasuke les contó que quería ser el Jefe de la Policía.

El tiempo siguió pasando para los tres. Pero la cabaña les mantenía unidos.

Iban allí siempre que podían, y pasaban horas y horas hablando.

En la Casa del Equipo 7 les pasaron muchas cosas.

Allí Sasuke y Naruto ayudaron a Sakura a superar la muerte de su abuela.

Allí fue donde Sasuke decidió besar a Sakura por primera vez.

Allí Naruto les contó a sus amigos que se había enamorado de Hinata.

Allí fue donde, años más tarde, les dijo que se iba a casar con ella.

En la cabaña Sasuke les dijo que iba a ser tío, porque su hermano iba a tener un hijo.

También fue allí donde Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Sakura.

Naruto les anunció que Tsunade le había nombrado Hokage.

Sasuke y Sakura le anunciaron a Naruto que iban a tener a su primer hijo.

Naruto les confesó con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa que Hinata y él esperaban gemelos.

Allí llevaron a sus hijos a los pocos días de nacer para que se conocieran.

Y ya no volvieron a ir. Fue la última vez que estuvieron en la cabaña.

Sakura siempre estaba muy liada siendo la directora del Hospital y con el pequeño Sanosuke.

Sasuke siempre estaba de misión o rellenando papeles de la Policía. Para algo era el Jefe.

Y Naruto nunca tenía tiempo. Se lo dedicaba por completo a su trabajo, a su mujer y a los pequeños Kaseiyo y Midori.

Así que la cabaña empolvó.

Un día, tres niños la encontraron. Subieron por las roídas escaleras. Encontraron un gran tesoro. ¡Estaba lleno de Juguetes! La única niña del equipo se quedó maravillada con las muñecas. ¡De ésas ya no las fabricaban! El niño rubio no pudo evitar quedarse encandilado con el muñeco con forma de zorro y un collar de perro en el que ponía "Kyuubi". Al otro niño le gustaba el osito.

Cuando Sanosuke volvió a casa no les dijo nada a sus padres de su hallazgo junto a sus amigos. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su madre e ir corriendo a abrazar su abultada barriguita. Sakura le besó la cabeza. Se sentaron en el suelo y Sanosuke le empezó a contar a su hermanito todo lo que había hecho en el día, omitiendo el detalle de la casa del árbol. Entonces, decidió regalarle algo a su hermanito.

Sacó el peluche de oso de su mochilita y sonrió. Sakura se quedó pálida y llamó a su marido.

Sasuke reconoció el peluche enseguida. Le preguntó a su hijo, apenas con voz, de dónde lo había sacado, pero el niño con contestó, alegando que era un secreto suyo, de Kaseiyo y de Midori.

Los señores Uchiha comprendieron enseguida.

Esa misma noche dejaron a su hijo con su tío Itachi y sus dos primos. No se había separado del oso, por lo que Itachi tampoco tardó en sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Sasuke tuvo que subir a su mujer en volandas, ya que no podía trepar por la escalera con su abultada cintura.

Al entrar en la cabaña encontraron allí a Naruto. No hizo falta que se dieran explicaciones.

Contemplaron por última vez su cabaña, la Casa del Equipo 7. Sakura derramó algunas lágrimas. Los tres habían comprendido que había llegado el momento de que su refugio secreto pasara a manos de otra generación.

Pasaron allí horas, recordando los momentos felices que habían pasado en esa habitación. Sakura no dejó de llorar. Y las sonrisas de Naruto y Sasuke eran permanentes.

A la mañana siguiente, sus hijos se reunieron allí. Traían sus cosas. Sus juguetes, sus futones, sus cojines.

Los subieron por el montacargas.

Midori se dio cuenta de que en la puerta había un cartel.

Pero no lo quitaron.

Seguiría siendo la Casa del Equipo 7.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n unas aclaraciones más: los hijos están inspirados en algunos que inventaron amigos míos. Sanosuke es de Hybrid22 en DeviantArt, donde podéis ver fan arts suyos (recomendado) aunque sendo tan pequeño y habiendo crecido en un ambiente dieferente quién sabe cómo será de mayor. Su hermanito/a... nunca sabré si es niño o niña. Creo. Midori también es de Hybrid. Y... a ver... Kaseiyo es de mi Nee-san, Kumi Strife. Aunque tan sólo haya utilizado su nombre. Y su peluche xD Sobre el osito de Itachi no puedo dar muchas explicaciones. Itachi tenía un osito, sí. Y tenía corazoncitos intercambiables para ponerle entre las amnos. Y el preferido de Itchi era el de "I love U" xD**

**Nada más... reviews?**

**Sayo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n **


End file.
